


I watched you change

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lee is immune, Madness, Rewrite of an old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Everett is a changed man. Having been with a small group of fellow infected people for two years, his life hasn't been easy. When Lee disappeared with his new group, Kenny spirals into madness, and kills Omid. Having watched Kenny murder Omid, Clementine becomes afraid of Kenny, and that's when she decides to leave Kenny behind, too afraid of him to keep traveling with him.<br/>Kenny having realized what he had done, decides to be on his own, too afraid of what he might do if he joins another group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, it's because it's a rewrite of an older story of mine called I've Lost You. Honestly, I wasn't happy with the mediocre writing and so I decided to rewrite.  
> It is not required that you read the old story, as many situations have changed.  
> Also, The walking dead is owned by Telltale games.

 

                When I wake up, every inch of the room is cold. I had told Clementine to leave me here in case I might turn. I tried to stand only to remember that I was handcuffed to the radiator. Using my foot, I grab a bobby pin and bring it to my hand. Once I get it into my hand, I stick it into the cuff’s keyhole, as I turn it until the left hand cuff comes off of my arm. Now that my left hand was free, I use it to unlock the other cuff.

          Finally, I was free from these cuffs. Using my newfound freedom, I slowly stood up and took the time to look at my arm. The bite was no longer red, but I didn’t have time to deal with that now. After wrapping my arm with supplies from the first aid kit, I slowly rose to my feet and exited the room.

          I didn’t know how long I had been chained to the radiator, but looking at my clothes, I’d say it had to be four or five days, but even that was a guess. My temperature should have been through the roof, but nothing happened.

          By now I should be a walker, or even on the other side, and yet neither of those things have happened. I shook my head. Now is not the time to stop to think.

          I looked around the room for any form of weapon. It’s suicide to go out there defenseless. I walked into the room where Clementine had killed the walker to see an abandoned gun on the floor. _Why would someone just leave this here?_ I wondered, picking up the gun as I checked for ammo.

          I sighed when I found none. _Of course it wouldn’t have ammo idiot. What numbskull would abandon a gun with ammo?_

I knew the gun didn’t have any ammo, but maybe I could manage to scrape together a few shells. I continued to explore the room until I came across two ammo boxes. _Who would leave these here?_

          Slowly, I opened the boxes to see some bullets in working condition. I only had ten bullets, so I had to be careful with my ammo. The baseball bat was still there, but I wasn’t going to take that. I would look silly carrying around a baseball bat. So, I continued walking until I found a hatchet. It was hardly a melee weapon, but it was better than nothing. Once I had my weapons, I walked outside to find myself surrounded by walkers.

          The blood on my clothes was dried blood, so I had to cover myself in fresh blood if I wanted to walk past the hoard. Sighing, I used my hatchet to kill the walker, and opened its guts to cover myself in blood. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, but if it saved me from having to use bullets, I’d do it.

          To help blend in, I walked slowly, and quietly, making sure to look straight ahead without stopping. Walkers don’t look left or right, so if I did so, I would draw attention to myself. Eventually I managed to make it to the train where I had originally told Christa and Omid to meet up with Clementine.

          My heart sank when I realized that Kenny was probably dead, and that Omid, Christa, and Clementine were probably long gone by now. Still, I continued walking hoping to find some shelter for the night. I was starting to shiver from the cold. How long has it been since I’ve been in the room?

          Eventually I found myself in the house that I had gotten bitten. On the list of places that I could’ve ended up, this was the most ironic. Still, it wasn’t a bad place to spend the night. I walked over towards the grave where I had buried the boy and his dog, and I found the dog’s collar resting next to it.

          I sighed, thinking of everything that had happened. I was alone, surrounded only by memories. Slowly I picked up the collar and shoved it towards the doggie door as it unlocked the door.

          Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked inside the house as I locked the door behind me, going upstairs towards the bed room where the boy’s parents were. It was the most secure, so I changed the sheets to some abandoned sheets I had found in the cupboard. I also covered the bed with blankets that had been stored in the cupboards for the colder seasons, and that’s when I lay down as I attempted to fall asleep.

          The house was oddly quiet, which was never a good sign. Sighing, I slowly got up as I moved the Chester drawer towards the broken window. Finally, I lay back in the bed as I was finally able to relax. _When I woke I found myself surrounded by darkness._

_I didn’t know where I was, so I kept walking. I continued to walk until I realized that I couldn’t find my way to where I was going. I tried and tried to walk, but I always ended up back in the same place, surrounded by darkness._

          When I opened my eyes I felt the sun from the window heating up the room. Yawning, I slowly got up from the bed as I removed the Chester drawer from the window. What the hell was that dream about?

          I grabbed my weapons from the bedside table, as I reached in my pocket for the collar. _Good, it’s still there._ I decided to search through the doors, when I heard a voice coming from the drawers in the mirror.

          _“Hello? Can anyone hear me?_ ” The voice could’ve been a little boy or girl. It was hard to tell when kids are young. When I reached into the drawer, I found a walkie talkie.

          “Hello?” I asked after pressing the button.

          _“We need help. We’re trapped.”_ The voice sobbed.

          “Where _are_ you?” I demanded.

          _“We’re at Gil’s Pitstop. Please hurry!”_ The voice sobbed.

          “I’m coming, stay put!” I called, putting the walkie in my pocket as I ran outside the house. I started running as fast as I could to get there. It took about six hours to get there from the time I had started running.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Kenny escaped the herd his first order of business was checking to see if Lee was dead or a walker. He knew he couldn’t be alive, he was bitten. Immunity is impossible, he knows that. Still, somewhere deep inside, he still hoped that Lee would be lucky enough to be immune.

          He continued walking until he noticed a watch on the ground near an abandoned store. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as Lee’s. Curious, he slowly opens the door, hoping to see if he was dead, or a walker. When he walked inside, he noticed a pair of handcuffs next to the radiator. He noticed a handprint amongst the dust, indicating that Lee had been chained there.

          He felt a sense of dread when he didn’t find Lee’s body there. That could only mean one thing: he’s roaming the streets. Kenny walked outside the store not allowing himself to feel until he found out what had happened to Lee. He continued walking until he found himself in the old pharmacy that they had scoured for many runs, putting their lives at risk with each excursion.

          He was going to start by looking for him in familiar places, as that was the best place to start. He slowly walked into Lee’s pharmacy, hoping to find him here. He gripped his gun, never really letting it leave his side as he walked through the area. It was extremely bright inside the building after the windows were destroyed, a fact that he would have taken for granted, before the apocalypse happened.

          Not allowing himself to get distracted, he continued walking, listening to the environment for walkers. Before the apocalypse happened, Kenny would have felt a sense of relief when it was quiet. Now that the apocalypse happened, silence was unnerving.

          Clutching his gun, Kenny slowly walked outside of the pharmacy, taking the time to scan his environment as he planned the next place he would search. Eventually he decided to stop by the motor inn.

          “Well, this place has seen some better days.” Kenny muttered, taking in the state of the place. Most of the cars they had pushed against the gate were gone, and the gate had a huge hole in it. The rooms that they had once stayed in no longer had any doors, and all the power was gone.

Kenny was sad to see this place go, but all good things come to end eventually, that he had learned when he lost Lee.

          Kenny then started walking towards Gil’s Pitstop, hoping to find Lee here. Lee slowly walked outside the Pitstop, an eight-year-old boy with him as he got into one of the abandoned cars, starting the engine as he prepared to drive off. When Kenny heard the car start, that’s when he turned his head towards the sound of the car to see Lee’s face in the car.

          “Lee?” He called, watching as he drove off without even looking at him.

          “Lee!” He screamed, knowing that it was too late, but he was too angry to care. Walkers can’t drive cars, so he had to be in there, didn’t he?

Swearing under his breath, Kenny started walking, hoping to return to Christa, Omid, and Clementine. Eventually, he found them in an rv, and that’s when he got in the back, Omid taking the wheel as they started driving.

          “You realize that if you had been any longer, we could have left you behind?” Christa snapped.

          “I had to find him.” Kenny told them.

          “Who, Lee? He’s _dead_ Kenny. You _know_ no one survives the infection!” Omid scoffed. Clementine sobbed against the seat of the rv, not wanting to hear this conversation any longer.

          “No shit Sherlock, I’m not that _naïve_!” Kenny scoffed.

          “Then why were you _looking_ for him?” Christa demanded.

          “I couldn’t leave him to _roam_ out there, now could I?” Kenny reminded them.

          “How do you know he would even still be roaming out there? It’s been five days. Walkers aren’t smart, they’re dumb.” Christa reminded him.

          “ _Fuck_ you Christa. I had to _try_! But that never mattered to you, _did_ it?” Kenny growled.

          “ _Get out._ ” Omid growled.

          “Excuse me?” Kenny asked.

          “I said, _get out_.” Omid repeated.

          “ _Go to hell_ Omid! This is _my_ rv!” Kenny snapped, aiming his gun at Omid’s head as he pulled the trigger.

          “ _NO!”_ Christa screamed, removing Omid’s body as she took over the wheel, pulling the rv over as she got out of the car.

          “Get out here asshole, right now!” She demanded, pounding on the windows. Kenny got out of his seat, crawling up to the driver’s seat as he buckled up, and drove off, leaving her face behind. When Kenny had shot Omid, Clementine grew afraid of him, and that’s when she shot out the car windows, reaching for the handle as she forced open the door, her body flying out of the car as she rolled against the ground, trying her best to get away from Kenny.

          Eventually she ended up rolling off a cliff, falling into a river as she struggled against the current. Clementine only came up for brief seconds of air before she was pulled under again. Eventually her body washed up on a rocky shore, Clementine having run out of oxygen a long time ago.

          When Clementine’s body washed up on shore, it got the attention of Luke, who was going out for water.

          “What the?” He asked, running over towards the sound. When Luke found Clementine’s body, he didn’t think twice as he started to perform cpr, hoping that she hadn’t been under the water for too long.

          _One, two, three, four, five. Come on girl, breathe!_ Luke silently panicked, his training from Carlos kicking in. Luke sighed with relief when Clementine gasped for air a minute later, removing the water from her lungs as she slowly opened her eyes.

          “Where am I?” She panicked, slowly sitting up.

          “Whoa, whoa, easy there, easy! You almost drowned. My name is Luke, I was down here getting some water for my group when I found you. Look, I need to take you to our group, you need medical attention, and we’ve got a doctor, his name is Carlos.” Luke told her.

          “Alright, thank you.” Clementine yawned, exhausted, and still in shock at what Kenny had done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest with you, when I first started writing this chapter, I had lost interest in the story, so I decided to change my original idea for this story. Because of that, this story is very much an au, so if you were expecting it to mostly follow how it would have in the game, then this is not the fanfic for you. Then again, if you wanted it to be 100% canon, then why not just play the actual game instead?  
> Update 2: I apologize to those of you who was looking forward for more chapters of this fic but I honestly have no ideas of where to take this story from here. I hate to leave this fic incomplete, but I have no idea of where to take this fic from here. Many apologies to those who were waiting on an update for this fic but I've lost interest in said fic. If anyone would like to take on the plot for this fic feel free to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors. I am not good at writing in first person.


End file.
